


10 razones para quedarse

by FyeYuui



Category: Mòx - Fandom, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Modern Era, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyeYuui/pseuds/FyeYuui
Summary: Luo Binghe creía que lo tenía todo, hermosas esposas de donde escoger, un basto reino que gobernar y riquezas que nunca podrían agotarse,  hasta que los conoció a ellos.Solo bastó una mirada a un mundo que no le pertenecía para saber lo solitaria que era su vida, su destino y propósitos manchados con venganza comenzaron a carecer de sentido y empezó a desear más.Abandonando todo lo que creía tener llegó a un mundo con gente indecente y estructuras extrañas para encontrarlo a él, no importa donde, encontraría a Shen Yuan.Mundo ABO, si no te agrada el Omegaverse abstenerse de leer~~Es la continuación de mi historia de S A villano Omega, no es necesario leer la historia antes para entenderla pero si daría más contexto.
Relationships: Original Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	10 razones para quedarse

Luo Binghe creía que lo tenía todo, hermosas esposas de donde escoger, un basto reino que gobernar y riquezas que nunca podrían agotarse, hasta que los conoció a ellos.Solo bastó una mirada a un mundo que no le pertenecía para saber lo solitaria que era su vida, su destino y propósitos manchados con venganza comenzaron a carecer de sentido y empezó a desear más.

Las palabras mencionadas por Shen Qingqiu resonaban en su cabeza, junto con ellas un nombre "Shen Yuan", ¿sería posible para él encontrar la felicidad junto a esa persona?

Sus días se habían tornando monótonos, el mundo del cultivo estaba en la palma de su mano, nadie se atrevía a oponersele, los últimos tiempos se dedicó a vagar y joder a sus esposas, pero el sexo dejó de tener sentido, follar era solo eso.

Amaba a sus esposas, pero su amor lo describía diferente, un amor por el deseo de poseer, todas ellas hermosas como ninguna le hacían sentir bien, lo halagaban y brindaban cariño, pero ese amor jamás se comparó con el amor reflejado en los ojos de ese Shen Qingqiu, un amor con entrega total y sin restricciones, el deseaba lo mismo.

Los preparativos no fueron pocos, después de todo, era el supremo gobernante, algunas de sus esposas quedaron a cargo del poder militar, sus generales fueron ascendidos y capacitados, todo fue resuelto poco a poco.

-Pero a ¿dónde vas? A-Luo... ¿Volverás? ¿Por qué nos has dejado tanto dinero? y tantas preparaciones-Ning Yingying lucía tan hermosa como siempre, de todas sus esposas no podía negar que ella le tenía un cariño especial, fue la única en visitarlo después de anunciar su ausencia.

Luo Binghe se veía taciturno, el mismo no lo sabía-No lo sé, no puedo decir mucho, me quedaré en ese lugar si encuentro las razones necesarias, solo recuerden si no vuelvo, no necesitan de nadie más, todas ustedes son mujeres fuertes, se que podrán mantener mi reino sin ayuda, les estoy confiando mis dominios, se que no me decepcionarán- Ning YingYing asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y no lo dejó ir sin antes abrazarlo por minutos.

-Ah-Luo sabes que además de tu esposa soy tu amiga, puedo ayudarte con lo que te aflija-

-Lo sé- Con una sonrisa el protagonista masculino abrió una grieta con su espada y desapareció en ella, el corzón de Ning Yingying picaba, sentía como si fuera la última vez que vería a su esposo.

Luo Binghe vago por semanas, quizás meses, no tenía una visión clara del tiempo transcurrido.

Visitó mundos sin igual, algunos como el suyo, dónde la cultivación era posible, antiguos, modernos con tecnología que no conocía y muchos más dónde el mismo existía, así como el villano que más odiaba, Shen Qingqiu.

Todos los mundos poseían discrepancias, pero en cada uno de ellos, sin faltar, un Shen Qingqiu lo arrojó al abismo y formó su carácter, ese no era el Shizun que buscaba.

Sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos cuando llegó a un mundo desconocido, grandes carrozas de metal se movían por si mismas a toda velocidad, casi tan rápido como los rinocerontes pitón demoníacos.

Las personas parecían haber olvidado el sentido de la decencia, tan solo unas pocas prendas cubrían lo necesario, conocía prendas bastante candentes de parte Shua Hualing, pero solo las usaba en la comodidad de su habitación, pero estás chicas caminaban pavoneándose con un pedazo de tela.

Cada paso que daba las chicas y algunos caballeros lo veían embelesados, algunas pedían su número, ¿Qué número? ¿Su nacimiento?, Pensaba que probablemente le harían algún hechizo o querían leer su destino, ¿Por qué otra razón pediría su nacimiento? Así que todas las veces se negó, las chicas se iban decepcionadas, ¿Tanto deseaban embrujarlo?

Estuvo muy poco tiempo con el otro Shen Qingqiu, pero nunca olvidaría su esencia, sus feromonas le encantaban, caminó por ese extraño lugar buscando el rastro de ese olor, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

Los palacios de metal a cada lado de la acera estaban llenos de personas, no entendía el acomodo de esos palacios y no quería ingresar, parecía que las puertas detectaban la energía del usuario y se abrían en automático, el como intruso no podría entrar aunque lo intentará.

Pasó algunos días durmiendo en el bosque, un pequeño bosque en medio de el pueblo, aunque tenía muy pocos árboles para ser llamado bosque era lo más parecido.

Durmió dentro de los tubos hechos de metal, que supuso eran un refugio para los forasteros, a pesar de estar en lugar con gente tan mal educada habían algunas buenas costumbres, 

Aunque el lugar era demasiado pequeño, casi del tamaño de un niño, aún así podía acomodarse bien sobre la arena blanda, mejor que dormir en esa cosa gris que estaba en las calles, era mucho más duro.

Estaba a punto de rendirse con el lugar, por más que lo intentó no podía ubicar el olor de esa persona, pero fue detenido por una chica menuda con gafas.

-¡No puede ser! Eres Luo Binghe, ¡Tu cosplay es asombroso!-

¿Alguien lo reconoció? Su reputación era tan grandiosa que trascendió mundos, se sintió internamente complacido.

-¿Irás a la próxima convención?, Voy hacia el mismo lado, puedo acompañarte, también soy un gran fanático del libro, aunque pensé que a los chicos no les gustaba tanto-

Luo Binghe no sabía que responder a eso, no entendió una sola palabra de su boca, pero antes de poder responder estaba siendo guiado por las calles, en menos de 5 minutos llegaron a un centro de convenciones, o como el protagonista creía a un gran palacio de metal, debía ser un templo con la afluencia de personas.

Todos en el lugar usaban atuendos aún más raros, muchos se parecían a las túnicas a las cuales estaba acostumbrado, pero eran tan... Malas, la calidad no era seda de arañas demonio, o pieles de criaturas exóticas, si no, meras imitaciones de plástico o materiales sumamente duros, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

En cuanto llegó fue rodeado por un mar de personas, todos le apuntaban con sus cajitas de metal, pensó que esos aparatos succionaban la capacidad pensante, sabía que los humanos de ese lugar lo usaban todo el día sin parar.

Luces extrañas resonaban a cada paso, así como gritos de felicidad.

La luz comenzó a cegarlo, la afluencia de personas junto con el ruido logró colmarle la paciencia, puso un dedo sobre Xin Mo, como un gobernante demoníaco no aceptaría tal trato, los mataría a todos para continuar con su búsqueda.

Antes de levantar su espada un dedo tímido tocó su hombro un par de veces, con enojo dirigió su ira hacia esa persona, solo para toparse con el más hermoso par de ojos verdes que jamás hubiera visto.

Se veía demasiado diferente a la última vez que estuvo en contacto con él, en lugar de sus hermosas túnicas verdes, llevaba un extraña camisa verde que cubría su cuello, una camisa de un material que parecía aplastable y cálido, su hermoso cabello largo ahora solo le cubría las orejas y llegaba antes de sus hombros, sobre sus delicados ojos llevaba un par de cristales extraños.

Shen Yuan estaba algo tímido al respecto de pedirle una foto a ese cosplayer, pero era el más perfecto Luo Binghe que jamás hubiera visto, todo, desde la estatura hasta la complexión eran demasiado perfectas, casi pudo jurar que veía un aura demoníaca a su alrededor, pero no esperó que su mirada mostrará odio, oh oh, quizás interrumpió su hora de comida o descanso.

Rápidamente el pequeño chico retrajo sus dedos y se disculpo con algunas reverencias: -lo lamento, no quería molestar- y decidió salir corriendo.

Luo Binghe se recuperó rápidamente del shock, lo encontró.

Antes de poder alejarse unos metros su mano fue detenida por el cosplayer corpulento, ¿Tanto lo enfado?, No sería golpeado, ¿Cierto? No podía sentirlo pero estaba seguro que aquel era un alfa dominante, en su posición de beta lo harían picadillo con un golpe.

-Yo... yo... no, quería molestarte, perdóname, me marcharé ahora-

El chico no pudo marcharse porque pronto se vio envuelto por unos brazos duros y fuertes, lo estaban presionando sobre un pecho trabajado pero con suficiente cuidado, tratándolo como el cristal, ¿eh? ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Shen Yuan, te encontré-

-Me estas confundien... espera... ¿cómo conoces mi nombre? aún sin el cosplay...- Shen Yuan le dirigió la vista a ese hombre mucho más grande que él, debía ponerse sobre las puntas de sus pies para apreciar su rostro.

Sabiendo que no quería herirlo tomó confianza y llevó sus manos al rostro del otro, moviendolo de un lado a otro, aún si llevará maquillaje recordaría ese rostro, tan hermoso que parecía irreal,¿era real? tocó sus mejillas lentamente, al no sentir rechazo comenzó a exprimirlas:-No recuerdo conocer a alguien como tú, ésto es una especie de mascara, se ve demasiado bien, ¿dónde la conseguiste? ¿Ebay? ¿Taobao?-

El medio demonio no entendía una sola palabra del pequeño, pero estaba seguro que era él, esos ojos no podían mentirle, solo algo lo estaba preocupando, ¿por qué no podía detectar ningún rastro de su esencia? lo olfateo con cuidado sobre su cuero cabelludo pero no detecto esas feromonas que le encantaban, ¿las estaba escondiendo?

Shen Yuan comenzó a avergonzarse, ¿lo estaban olfateando?:-Ay, ¿qué haces? Me duché esta mañana no puedo oler tan mal, se lo que dicen de los otakus, pero te puedo jurar que me ducho a diario- como queriendo comprobarlo comenzó a olisquear sus brazos, aún podía detectar rastros de su suavizante de telas, así como un poco de su shampoo corporal.

-Tus feromonas, ¿por qué no puedo detectarlas?-

-Mis fero ¿qué?, oh, ¿lo ves? debes confundirme con alguien más, yo soy un beta, no poseo feromonas-

Luo Binghe lo miró de arriba a bajo, no media mas de uno 1.75, su complexión, ahora que rodeaba su cintura con los brazos, era demasiado delgada, con una piel limpia y delicada, tan blanca como el jade, facciones hermosas, si eso no era un omega, entonces él era un perro.

-Ahora, se bueno y déjame ir jaja- Luo Binghe quedó encantado con esa sonrisa sincera, Shen Qingqiu nunca sonreía o usaba su abanico para ocultar sus expresiones, nunca espero ver una reacción tan abierta y encantadora, al notar el estado estático del cosplayer, Shen Yuan llevó su mano a esa cabeza cubierta de rizos rebeldes para palmearlos un poco, quería tocar esa peluca.

Como un discípulo obediente siguió las ordenes y lo soltó, colocando sus manos en la espalda en una posición respetuosa, ¿por qué lo hacía? el joven no tenía mas de 25 pero lo trataba como un gran maestro.

Ante su actitud extraña Shen Yuan solo pudo reír más fuerte, que cosplayer tan raro se topó en el día, su preocupación y miedo pronto fueron remplazados por curiosidad, lo examinó de arriba a bajo con más atención:-Y dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Luo Binghe-

Quizás el chico creyó que le preguntaba por su personaje:-No jaja, eso lo puedo ver, pero no pregunto por tu cosplay, ¿cuál es tú verdadero nombre?-

-Mi verdadero nombre es Luo Binghe- el protagonista masculino no entendía sobre lo que estaba pregunta, ¿por qué habría otro Luo Binghe además de él?, además, que era todo eso de cosplay.

-Oh, ¿te llamas igual que el protagonista masculino? además de eso tu complexión y rasgos son iguales, debe ser una obra del destino, ese cosplay debía ser tuyo, jaja, no te quitaré más tiempo, gracias por la charla, debo volver antes de que se haga más tarde-

Antes de poder avanzar fue detenido nuevamente ¿por qué se aferraba tanto?

Luo Binghe estaba en un problema en ese momento, nunca tuvo que pedir o rogar por nada, si lo quería, lo tomaba, sus esposas caían a sus pies sin hacer nada al respecto, pero ese perfecto omega lo miraba con sus ojos grandes sin comprender lo que quería, ¿cómo lo podía convencer?

-Yo, en realidad te estaba buscando a ti-

-¿A mí? pero si no nos conocemos, ¿por qué me buscabas?-

El alfa estuvo pensando como responder a eso, es verdad que no se conocía, ¿sería factible decir que lo conocía de otra dimensión?-Conozco a... mmm... tu hermano-

Pronto el semblante vacilante de Shen Yuan se iluminó:-¿Conoces a mi hermano? debiste decir eso antes, mi hermano también es un alfa dominante, tiene sentido que sus amigos sean como tú, ¿tienes algún mensaje de su parte?-

La mente de Luo Binghe comenzó a idear un plan: -En realidad estaba buscando un lugar para quedarme, llegué hace unos días, pero no tenía donde dormir así que he estado durmiendo en el bosque de por allá-

-¿Bosque?, pero en medio de la ciudad no hay ningún bosque-

El protagonista masculino lucía extrañado:-Ese lugar de por allá, el que tiene arboles y las estructuras de metal-

-¿Estas durmiendo en el parque?-

Luo Binghe no entendía a que se refería pero asintió con la cabeza.

El corazón de Shen Yuan se ablandó de pronto, si su hermano lo mandó para buscarlo y ayudarlo estaba siendo un muy mal anfitrión, pero era culpa de su hermano ¡¿Por qué no le avisó que lo visitarían pronto?!:-¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿te dieron mi número?-

-¿Tú número?-

-¿No tienes celular?-

-¿Qué es celular?-

Shen Yuan estaba exasperado, ¿De qué clase de lugar venía ese guapo hombre? ¿Por qué parecía no conocer nada del mundo? entonces recordó, su hermano estuvo trabajando en una excursión a una comunidad en las montañas hacía unos meses, como parte de los donativos de compañía.

Esa comunidad vivía aislada del mundo y sin lujos, ¿sería que se hicieron amigos en ese lugar? quizás su hermano solo bromeo con él diciéndole que podía visitarlo cuando quisiera y el se lo tomó de manera literal, oh pobre chico.

Mientras el chico humano se estaba creando una triste novela con mucho drama en su mente, el medio demonio lo miraba sin parpadear, agradeciendo su imaginación.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomó la mano del corpulento alfa con un suspiro:-Vamos, puedes quedarte en mi casa unos días, vivo solo, así que tengo mucho espacio-

-¿Tu hogar?-

-Mn, ¿por qué?-

El corazón de Luo Binhge se llenó de sentimientos extraños, ¿éste pequeño omega puede abrirle las puertas de su hogar a cualquier persona que lo necesite? ¿cómo puede existir una persona tan buena e inocente? pero también una pequeña sensación de celos, ¿cómo no ha sido robado aún? 

Podía entender un poco porque su otra versión creció solo para amarlo, con un corazón tan lleno de bondad como ese, sus discípulos debían crecer de la misma manera.

No tardaron mucho tiempo antes de llegar a uno de esos palacios de metal, la puerta, como las demás tenía esa rara barrera que necesita identificación, Shen Yuan entró sin problemas, pero Luo Binghe se quedó un momento mirando la puerta.

-¿Qué estas mirando? ¿por qué no entras?-

-No tengo la autoridad para hacerlo, la barrera no me lo permitirá-

¿Barrera? ¿Seguía en personaje o el campo frío sus neuronas?, con un suspiro salió del edificio para tomar la mano del cosplayer, entrando juntos al edificio de departamentos.

Oh, ¿así que si entra con un usuario la barrera no lo detecta como un enemigo?

Viendo la vacilación en el rostro del alfa se sintió con la necesidad de explicar:-Es una puerta automática, si te acercas se abrirá, solo tienes que entrar-

Aún sin comprender solo asintió, Shen Yuan no sabía hasta donde llegaría su paciencia, pero sentía que se estaba agotando rápidamente, esperaron la llegada del elevador, su casa no estaba en un piso muy elevado, pero con su mala condición de hikikomori perdería el aliento antes de llegar si tomaban la ruta por las escaleras. 

Segundos más tarde el elevador llegó con un 'ting', el extraño miraba la caja de metal con desagrado, ¿por qué sentía que éste joven de campo no sabía las cuestiones básicas de la vida?

-Subamos, mi piso es el 8-

-Así que, ¿es un transportador espacial? tengo a Xin Mo conmigo, podemos usarla-

Ignorando al extraño sujeto, ingresaron al elevador, Luo Binghe miraba con asombro cada botón y luz del ascensor, Shen Yuan pensó que quizás era tan solo un poco lindo después de todo.

Llegaron a la puerta de su departamento rápidamente, pero antes de poder entrar Shen Yuan dejó a Luo Binghe fuera pidiéndole que esperara, unos cuantos movimientos de objetos cayendo y moviéndose por el lugar después el chico abrió la puerta luciendo acalorado y sudando profusamente, se había retirado el suéter y llevaba solo una camiseta dejando al descubierto sus brazos delgados.

-Estaba un poco sucio, pero puedes pasar ahora-

Luo Binghe no se inmutó por el lugar, no esperaba que su omega fuera... tan pobre.

Su morada era comparable a uno solo de los cuartos de su palacio, tenía solamente lo básico en el lugar, la cocina medía una décima parte de lo que era su propia cocina, no contaba ni con su propio patio ni jardín, de saber que vivía en unas condiciones tan triste lo buscaría mucho antes.

Pero no tenía que preocuparse Luo Binghe podía conquistar rápidamente el reino y le brindaría todos los lujos que se merece, podían tener su propio palacio para no vivir en situaciones tan precarias.

Shen Yuan estaba un poco avergonzado, pensaba que lo estaban juzgando por el desorden, lo que no sabía es que al joven heredero de una familia de alfas bastante acomodada acababan de llamarlo pobre.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hola chicos!!
> 
> Pues, ¿qué puedo decir? me convencieron muy fácil
> 
> Debo de admitir que la idea de ésta pareja también me emocionaba un poco jajaja, así que quise escribir algo sobre estos dos.
> 
> Esto viene siendo mi tercer... o cuarto(si toman esta historia como nueva jaja) fanfic que hago, así que, perdonen si tiene algunos errores de ortografía o gramática, escribo por que lo disfruto, solo es mi pasatiempo.


End file.
